villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Adolf Hitler (Danger 5)
Adolf Hitler was the main antagonist of Danger 5. Role Series 1 Each episode starts out with the Danger 5 team being briefed by their commanding officer on Hitler's latest scheme to control the world. These plots are usually extremely outlandish, ranging from building an army of dinosaurs to turning people into androids. The missions usually involve trying to thwart Hitler's plans, but killing Hitler is always top priority. Each time Hitler is thwarted, he will be backed into a corner by the Danger 5 team, only to jump out of a conveniently-placed window and escape capture (this is always shot with the exact same footage of Hitler breaking through a window). In the series 1 finale, it is revealed that Hitler managed to clone himself, so even when the Danger 5 team seemingly fulfills their mission and kills him, there is no real guarantee that he is truly dead. Series 2 Hitler returns and kills the Danger 5 Colonel. The team reassemble to track him down, only for Hitler to murder one of their own and escape. Hitler then masquerades as several different aliases in an attempt to make it seem like Danger 5 are attacking innocent civilians. When Hitler is finally killed, he takes over Hell and causes all the Nazis to come back as zombies. Hitler then transfers his soul into an immortal teenager named Holly and goes back in time to WWII. While there, Hitler meets up with his past self and gives him his immortality. Hitler's soul bonds with Past Hitler and with his acquired knowledge of the future, manages to change the present for the worse. Danger 5 confront Hitler, who has since upgraded his still-aging body with a cybernetic one and manage to destroy him once and for all. Personality The Danger 5 Hitler is strongly based on the real-life Hitler, but depicted as a power-hungry supervillain archetype. He is foul-tempered, but also cunning and manipulative, able to gain the support of several nations in his bid to take over the world such as Italy, Japan and even Atlantis. This ability even extends to Americans when he hides among them. Despite his connections, he's extremely disrespectful towards his allies, occasionally urinating in their faces for a laugh. He also shows a lecherous side when it comes to blonde women (an obvious parody of Hitler's obsession with the Aryan race). Trivia * During the Series 1 end credits, the episode's cast members are all seen hanging out in Danger 5's headquarters, along with Hitler himself, undermining the drama even further. ** In Series 2, the credits are superimposed over various commercials, some of which are pro-Hitler. * Hitler speaks English just once in a Series 1 post-credits scene. In Series 2, an android replica of Hitler speaks fluent English. Gallery Screen-Shot-2014-09-26-at-2_05_18-PM1.png|Hitler in his robotship 184082-danger-5.jpg|Hitler with his machine gun hitler Is An '80s High-School Jock.jpg|Hitler in the '80s High-School Jock D5foreNews12Dec.jpg|Hitler in '80s High-School Jock No. 2 danger5-4_jpg-w600h389.jpg|Hitler in his Treasure Room Hitler holding a shark.jpg|Hitler holding a shark wwZ4nSY.jpg|Hitler as the F.B.I. Category:Parody/Homage Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Totalitarians Category:Power Hungry Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Warlords Category:Mongers Category:Tyrants Category:Jingoists Category:Hegemony Category:Leader Category:Lawful Evil Category:Big Bads Category:Genocidal Category:Fictionalized Category:Terrorists Category:Deceased Category:Oppressors Category:Egotist Category:Necromancers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Mastermind Category:Damned Souls Category:Murderer Category:Evil Creator Category:Possessor Category:Summoners Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Master Orator Category:Ensemble Category:Successful Category:Charismatic